


Special Ocassion

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Naked Apron kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Kon is cooking for a special occasion for Tim. Naked. Wearing only an apron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Ocassion

As far as birthday presents go, Tim isn’t quite sure where this lands on the scale.  
  


Most of his libido is just going ‘yay!’. His caution keeps commenting about grease burns while his brain reminds him about Kon’s invulnerability. And then there’s the apron.  
  


He’s  _horribly_  tempted to ask Kon where he had got the black and white cloth from. The quick glimpse Tim had gotten of the front had shown him a shorter layer lying on top of a plain white base. And a small pocket trimmed with black ribbon.  
  


Or at least…he  _thought_  there was a pocket in the front. He had been a tad taken aback by the sight of Kon’s standing almost naked in the kitchen as he cooked. It had been…a distracting sight.  
  


And he has been distracted for the past fifteen odd minutes. Not that he’s counting, not at all.  
  


Who can remember what numbers even  _are_  when there’s so much flawless, impenetrable, golden skin stretching and flexing before them? Certainly not him.  
  


Tim is half-way between a day dream involving his half hard erection and Kon’s amazingly round ass when the chef of the hour turns around. A noise of distress falls from his lips before he can help himself. It makes Kon chuckle and him blush at his lack of control. He’s still blushing slightly when Kon sets a plate of almost burnt bacon, toast and eggs in front of him.  
  


Kon runs a hand through his bed hair, ruffling it up more. “Do you want me to flex or something while you eat? Give you a proper show with the food?”  
  


He gives Kon a look, judging if Kon is joking or not. There’s a challenge in the man’s blue eyes that he can’t help but want to meet. “Only if you take that apron off.”  
  


A large hand runs down the cotton, patting down parts that Tim would very much like in his mouth right now instead of eggs and toast. Kon seems to realize this and smirks, hands moving behind to untie the apron.


End file.
